


墨骨

by charlotte_nana



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_nana/pseuds/charlotte_nana





	墨骨

02

 

王诚似乎对包sir让人大老远跑来见他这件事很吃惊，又或者说，他对展耀亲自过来找他这件事比较吃惊。展耀来的时候他正在吃一份外卖，屋子里有些奇怪的味道，大多数是从散了一地的外卖包装盒里传来的恶臭。

 

赵爵微微皱了皱眉，倒是展耀先他一步踏进王诚脏乱不堪的屋子，仿佛他那事实上和白羽瞳有的一拼的洁癖根本就不存在似得。王诚放下手里的餐盒，看向展耀的眼神里明显多了几分渴望。赵爵在看了看展耀，又看了看王诚，开始怀疑王诚是不是展耀的小迷弟。

 

显然并不是。

 

展耀从怀里掏出一个信封丢在桌子上，里面是厚厚一叠钱，和几包粉。赵爵一下子抓住展耀的手腕，看向他的眼神里多了几分不认同。展耀被赵爵抓着手腕，倒也没想着甩开，但是也没有去跟赵爵解释这些钱和白粉是什么意思，只是看着王诚道：“钱和你要的东西。”

 

王诚从桌子上拿起信封，往手里吐了口口水，开始数钱。赵爵依旧拽着展耀的手腕，甚至越来越用力。

 

“数完了？”展耀挑挑眉毛，“既然如此，来谈谈正事吧。”

 

王诚笑呵呵把钱压在屁股底下，道：“展大博士，您问，我肯定知无不言。”

 

展耀点点头，道：“赵麟的事情你处理的不错，是我想要的结果。”

 

“等一下，”赵爵拉着展耀，“小猫，你和他合作？”

 

展耀看了他一眼，这才拿开他一直拽着自己手腕的手，道：“嗯。”

 

王诚盘腿坐在沙发上，倒也没管一边的赵爵，抠着脚丫子说：“嗨，别的我不会，把他送进局子我还是能做到的。怎么样，白sir的反应如何，是不是很爽啊展博士？”

 

展耀眯了眯眼睛，踢开面前的快餐盒，踩了一只脚在王诚的右腿膝盖上：“管好你的嘴，该问的不该问的该说的不该说的，脑子里给我想清楚。下一次再惹到我，你知道有什么后果。”

 

王诚立刻收敛了笑容，磕磕巴巴道：“别，别啊展博士。咱不是说好了你给我钱我给你办事儿么，我不敢了，下次，下次我说话以前肯定好好考虑！”

 

“赵麟闹这么一出，效果不错。上头有意隐瞒，可是商业街发生爆炸案，那么多人命，市民们都想要解释，这样一来，上头想保赵麟都保不住。”展耀收回踩在他膝盖上的脚，“虽然有点招摇，但是你做的不错。”

 

“您瞅瞅，”王诚嘿嘿一笑，“而且，您放心，赵麟那家伙自愿去自杀式袭击，可不关我的事。不关我的事，也就不管您的事，咱们俩手上干干净净，是不是？”

 

赵爵已经被他俩的对话震惊到，没想到展耀又开口道：“拿了钱，办你的事。别把手往他那边探，今天给你个警告，你这条左胳膊，我拿走了。”

 

说罢他不顾王诚的惊恐求饶，扭头就走。却在楼梯口不小心滑了一下，还好赵爵拉着他，才没摔倒。赵爵再理不顺展耀和王诚的关系，他就白长了一颗脑袋，于是他怒气冲冲拉着展耀往外走，却在走出楼门口的一瞬间听到楼道里一声轰然巨响。

 

展耀掏出手机，打了个电话：“喂，赵富？王诚被违章堆砌的建筑废料砸伤了，你带人过来，顺便叫辆救护车，左胳膊应该废了，也跟包sir知会一声，我回去看看白sir。”

 

挂了电话，他扭头往赵爵停在不远处的车子走，赵爵跟上他，道：“你算计好的？”

 

展耀抬眼看他，眼睛在阳光下闪着光，水汪汪的：“什么叫我算计好？建筑废料又不是我放在那儿的，跟我有什么关系。”

 

赵爵看着他无辜的眼神，沉着脸色道：“跟你无关？”

 

展耀冲他笑了笑：“当然无关。”

 

赵爵座进副驾驶，一抬头却从后视镜里看到展耀脸上有些扭曲的笑容。展耀抬眼，正好和他在后视镜里来了个对视，有那么一瞬间赵爵居然感觉到脊背一凉。

 

“怎么了？”展耀笑眯眯道，“我只是摔了一跤而已，不用担心。”

 

展耀刚一进家门，一直坐在沙发上等他的白羽瞳就赶忙站起来，疾步走到他身边：“怎么样？听说王诚被建筑废料砸伤了，你有没有什么事？”

 

“没事，”展耀摸了摸鼻头，“就摔了一跤，扭到脚了。”

 

白羽瞳的脸色立刻紧张起来，拉着展耀到沙发上坐下，将他的西装裤腿推上去一看，右脚的脚腕果然红肿一片。他轻轻一按，展耀立刻疼得龇牙咧嘴。一边的白锦堂早就从电视柜的下面拿出了医疗箱，白羽瞳伸手接过来，拿出药酒来倒到掌心里，轻轻帮展耀按摩起来。

 

赵爵靠在门板，冷着脸盯着展耀看。白锦堂走到他身边，问道：“你怎么来了？”

 

“来看看小老虎。”赵爵看他一眼，“顺便陪小猫见了一下王诚。”

 

白锦堂点点头，转身冲着屋里的两个人道：“羽瞳，小耀，没什么事的话我就先走了，公孙还在办公室等我。”

 

展耀扭头冲白锦堂露出个感激的笑来，道：“谢谢大哥了，大哥赶紧去找公孙吧，迟了他又要拿手术刀了！”

 

白锦堂嘴角一抽，挥挥手拽着赵爵就往外头走。

 

“你的生意如何？”赵爵突然开口问，“发展到哪一行了？”

 

白锦堂把他拽到楼下就松了手，点了一根烟道：“我不碰粉。”

 

赵爵道：“我以为我们是在执行一开始的计划。”

 

白锦堂点点头：“是在执行。”

 

赵爵皱眉：“可是现在看来，有些超出预料。”

 

白锦堂丢掉还剩一半的香烟：“他的预料之内。”

 

赵爵沉默，白锦堂转身上了车，朝他挥挥手，开车走了。

 

赵爵坐上副驾驶，叹了口气：“我现在是搞不懂这些小辈们了。”

 

驾驶座上的男人发动车子，道：“你那只小猫还好吗？”

 

“好，好的不得了。”赵爵闭上眼睛打瞌睡，“刚刚还用砖头砸了自己的脚，能不好吗。”

 

然后就再没有对话。

 

TBC


End file.
